Fantastic Four Vol 1 291
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Gangsters Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The truth about these "time warps" is revealed . * Reed was seemingly killed battling Annihilus , he turns up alive and well . * While weighing their options, the Fantastic Four note that Captain America and the original android Human Torch don't exist in this era. This is correct as the original Torch was not built until 1939 as seen in , Captain America did not gain his abilities until the winter of 1940, as specified in . * Fury mentions that they could stop the war by killing Adolf Hitler, leader the Nazis. The wartime era of Earth-616 follows closely to that of the real world. In 1936 Hitler was already in power in Germany and had spent the past three years persecuting Jews and herding them into concentration camps and preparing his bid to conquer Europe. World War II would not officially begin until 1939. * Fury states that the license plates on his car are from 50 years in the future. This, and other references that indicate a specific length of time between the modern age and 1936 should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * This is not Alicia Masters but, as revealed in , is Lyja a Skrull spy who took Alicia's place around the events of . * Johnny mentions the FF's battle in the Negative Zone and Reed's apparent demise which happened recently in - . * Sue mentions the FF's old headquarters the Baxter Building was not built in 1936. Per the Baxter Building was constructed in 1949. * Sue mentions that she wishes she could seek the advice of her father, Franklin Storm, in this era but that he is only a child. This will eventually have to be considered a topical reference. states that Sue was in her twenties. Per the Timescale that was the first year of Marvel Time. CurrentlyNovember 3, 2015 it has been fourteen years in Marvel Time. So Sue is presently in her late 30s or early 40s. Since new publications are always in the "present" (or the current year) the earliest Sue could have been born was 1975, and that date will keep sliding forward. As Sue's date of birth pushes forward with the timescale, it will soon become physically impossible for Sue's father to have been alive in the 1930s without drastically aging Sue herself. Readers should also note that Sue's thoughts are cut off before she mentions how many years from 1936 until she is born. * According to Sue is 13 years old when depicted as a young girl meeting Reed Richards for the first time in Sue's recollections of the past. However, this is later contradicted in which states that Sue was in her late teens as it was an editorial position that the previous age stated was inappropriate by todays standards. * Her recollection of the space flight that turned them into the Fantastic Four is from . The Thing is depicted here with dinosaur-like skin. The Thing did not develop his trademark rock-like appearance until about . As explained in , the Thing continued to mutate after the rocket flight, evolving into his trademark appearance over time. * Reed and Sue's wedding was depicted in . * The appearance of the Twin Towers at the site of the World Trade Center in the modern day Manhattan skyline should also be considered a topical reference. The twin towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. As the Sliding Timescale has slid forward, the first year of the Marvel modern age (circa would have happened after September 11th 2001. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Forum. Letters are published Malcolm Bourne, Elvis Orten, Lawrence Punch, Danny Goldman, Stephen Sanderson, John Brittan, and "DJM". This issue also contains a Statement of Management, Ownership, and Circulation. | Trivia = * The cover of this issue is a homage to ''Action Comics'' #1 which first introduced the super-hero Superman. * "The Times They Are A 'Changin'" is an iconic song made popular by Bob Dylan in 1964. | Recommended = | Links = }}